Epic Bosses
Epic Bosses are Bosses that appear for a full week each before being replaced by the next Epic Boss. Each starts out weak, but gain power with each time you defeat them. Fighting them uses Epic Energy, which refills on its own or can be purchased with gems, similarly to Arena energy. Defeating the boss 15 times within the week will give you enough materials to craft their Epic Boss Armors, and beating them 43 times will allow you to craft the armor again (preferably the "plus" version). In order for an Epic Boss to be summoned, you must fight in the Story Mode locations. The boss will be summoned after a few battles. Beginning with Admiral Hateheart, the epic bosses received new reward tracks. Hateheart also introduced a new system of leveling in the epic boss fights. Boss defeats are counted, and defeats 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21, 28, 35, 43, 51 and 60 give prizes. Every epic boss fight begins with all of your knights at full health, and damage to your knights from the fights does not affect your knights on the map. Once summoned, the boss will stay around for 2 hours or until killed, allowing the player to come back and finish it off in multiple fights if needed. Prior to Admiral Hateheart, the same knights were used for both Epic Boss fights and normal fights. This meant that players had to avoid fighting on the map if they wanted their knights to be at full hit points when attacking the Epic Boss. Also, the boss vanished immediately if the player lost the fight. Starting with Magician, Epic Bosses now give Epic Armor as a reward armor. Previously, they would give Legendary Armor. Starting on July 12th, 2016, Magician was re-introduced as the Epic Boss with a new set of reward tiers. For instance, there is an additional level of 62 (which, if reached, gives the player 50 of the materials required to create the Epic Boss Armor). Additionally, after reaching level 10 with your + version of the armor and collecting 50 more materials, it is now possible to craft the ++ version of the armor, which has stats that are exactly 594 total stat points higher than the + version of the same armor (each armor has combined stats over 4000, some well over 4700). Please see the new page New Epic Armor for further details. List of Epic Bosses Epic Boss Stats Admiral Hateheart Generation *20. Admiral Hateheart - boss stats reduced & new reward system *26. Twin Jian (May 22, 2013) - double the normal attack & defense, double rewards Deva Generation *30. Deva (June 19, 2013) - first of the new higher attack values. All of the bosses after it have Deva-level stats unless otherwise noted. Nian Generation *63. Nian (January 30, 2014) - first of still higher Epic Boss stats. All of the bosses after it have Nian-level stats unless otherwise noted. Magician Generation * 124. Magician (March 31, 2015) - first epic boss that drops material to craft epic armor. Dragonkin Boss Collection * 131. Ignus is 2% stronger than the Magician generation * 132. Ventus is 2% stronger than Ignus. * 133. Terrah is 4% stronger than Ventus. * 134. Umbra is 4% stronger than Terrah, making it about 12% stronger than the Magician generation. Boss Collections Boss Collections features events that center around several Epic Bosses at once and require the player to collect all the armors from each boss to receive awards at the end. Bosses featured in these collections have higher stats than epic bosses of their generation. One frequently asked question is if both, the plus and regular armors are required. The plus armor wil'l' give you BOTH armors. Ancient Dragons *32. Ancient Dragon Eurus (July 3, 2013) - base stats *33. Ancient Dragon Boreas (July 10, 2013) - 2% higher defense than Eurus *34. Ancient Dragon Notus (July 18, 2013) - 5% higher defense than Eurus *35. Ancient Dragon Phyrus (July 25, 2013) - 10% higher defense than Eurus Beast Brawl I Boss Collection *41. Corvus (August 29, 2013) - base stats *42. Troll King (September 5, 2013) - 15% higher attack than Corvus Beast Brawl II Boss Collection *43. Ice Lich (September 12, 2013) - base stats *44. Ember Lizard (September 18, 2013) - 10% higher attack than Ice Lich *45. Beringar (September 25, 2013) - 20% higher attack than Ice Lich Night Watcher Boss Collection *48. Fenris (October 17, 2013) *49. Circe (October 24, 2013) *50. Headless Horseman (October 31, 2013) Winter Kings *56. Jack Frost (December 12, 2013) - 5% higher stats than regular Epic Bosses after Level 15 *57. Krampus (December 19, 2013) - 10% higher stats than regular Epic Bosses after Level 15 *58. Glacius (December 26, 2013) - 20% higher stats than regular Epic Bosses after Level 15 Creepy Crawlers *70. Firewing Wasp (19 Mar 2014) - normal Nian generation stats *71. Vermax (26 Mar 2014) - 10% higher stats than Firewing Wasp starting level 19 *72. Araknos (2 Apr 2014) - 5% higher stats than Vermax on all levels Horsemen *75. Pestilence (22 Apr 2014) *76. War (30 Apr 2014) *77. Famine (6 May 2014) *78. Death (13 May 2014) Celestial Dragons *87. Cosmos Dragon (15 Jul 2014) 2% More Defense and Attack than Regular Epic Boss stats *88. Selene Dragon (22 Jul 2014) *89. Astrea Dragon (29 Jul 2014) *90. Titan Dragon (5 Aug 2014) Halloween *99. The Bride (Oct 7, 2014) *100. Alucard (Oct 14, 2014) *101. Crypt Walker (Oct 21, 2014) *102. Boogeyman (Oct 28, 2014) Winter Knightmare *107. Kodiak (Dec 2, 2014) *108. Thunderhoof (Dec 9, 2014) *109. Emperor Tux (Dec 16, 2014) *110. Santa (Dec 23, 2014) The Dragonkin Warlords * 131. Ignus (May 19, 2015) * 132. Ventus (May 26, 2015) * 133. Terrah (June 3, 2015) * 134. Umbra (June 10, 2015) The Dark Royals * 139. Dark Ripper (July 14, 2015) * 140. Dark Baroness (July 21, 2015) * 141. Dark Count (July 28, 2015) * 142. Dark Duchess (August 5, 2015) Malevolent Masquerade * 143. Abigail (October 6, 2015) * 144. Gillian (October 13, 2015) * 145. Ghede (October 20, 2015) * 146. Jacquelantern (October 27, 2015) Wicked Winter Wonderland * 147. Sugarplum (December 1, 2015) * 148. Pine Ent (December 8, 2015) * 149. Deadmouse (December 15, 2015) * 150. The Nutcracker (December 22, 2015) Category:Epic Bosses Category:Epic Boss Collections Category:Epic Boss Armors